NaruSaku Long Time No See
by lsdhoney
Summary: Sakura wakes up with a killer hangover after her first night of drinking with Lady Tsunade. To make mattesr worse, she has a run in with the last person she ever expected to see. This is the sixth chapter to "NaruSaku & JirTsu ; What Should've Happened"
Chapter 6: Hungover

Sakura's POV

* * *

"So this is why Lady Tsunade is so cranky in the morning." I groaned, finally pulling myself up to the edge of the bed to get ready for my shift at the hospital. I itched the back of my head, noticing out the corner of my eye the Team 7 portrait we took so any years ago. I couldn't help but smile. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke glaring at one another while Kakashi-Sensei tried to keep the peace.

First things first, I need to take some aspirin for this killer headache, drink water, and then shower. I slid on my fuzzy pink slippers that are by my door before sluggishly walking down the hall to the kitchen. The slippers matched my silk night gown that was cut off a little above my mid-thigh. It was summer time so it got really hot in my apartment. I'm glad I moved out already but I sure do have to cut back on money a lot more to make end meet. I sighed, popping a pill and downing it with refreshing ice lemon water.

Simultaneous knocks coming from the front door nearly caught me off guard. I was feeling really hazy, I just wanted to crawl back into bed. It's probably Shizune or a nurse to alarm me about how late I am.

"Sakura." That husky voice was as cool as ice.

My eyes expanded in shock, my palms began to sweat. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth, stepping back as the raven haired man towered over me. He didn't have a smirk. He looked as cold as ever, only… only worst.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, stumbling back before he shut the door, taking off his straw hat that the Akatsuki wear, but he wasn't wearing their signature cloak. I bit my lip, what unwelcoming news. He gave off such different vibes. He was intimidating to say the least. "What are you doing back in the village?" I asked, catching my breath. He slides his slick sword out and shreds it through the distance between us. It was so fast all I could do was freeze when the tip pressed up against my throat.

"Karin died. In order for me to achieve my goal I need a medical ninja, at least. I heard you're quite skilled at it now. You finally might be of some use to me after all." He smirked, tilting his head. Those onyx eyes switched up on me fast, shifting into those legendary crimson orbs of immense power. I flinched, adverting my emerald eyes to the wooden floor. I heard him scoff. "I'm not going to use these on you." He told, charmingly. I snuck a peak back up and I felt normal, but I knew better than to look in his eyes. I gripped my fists together, my knuckles turning white. "I don't need to." His tone was cocky mixed with icy. He speaks with such arrogance as he always does.

I remember before he abandoned the village for power… How I nearly begged him to take me with him. I was going to become rogue for him. I bit my tongue. I needed to escape this place, I looked from side to side, and my head was thumping and my stomach churning painfully. It was more than just the hangover. I felt like I was going to vomit. I could sense other ninja guarding the east and west side of my complex.

"Let's go." He demanded, turning to place his tan colored straw hat back over his infamous duck like hair. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He asked condescendingly, raising his brow.

"Three years ago!" I hollered back. "I don't love you like that anymore… You can't just use me and throw me aside like that poor girl you were just talking about!" I was always so quick to cry. Seeing his face brought back so many memories and over whelming emotions. All the sleepless nights I cried. How long it took for me to become alright again… I can't do this to myself. He scoffed in irritation, rolling his eyes.

"Well at this point it doesn't really matter what you want now." He hisses, locking his sharingan in place with my gaze. Now I knew I was fucked. I felt my body fall numb, he walked closer to me, his ruby red eyes felt like daggers and they drive deeper in my chest with each step closer he took. "You can't hide how you really feel from me, Sakura." He whispered, leaning close in, inches away from my cherry blossom like hair. His words were silky and smooth, they made me cringe with anxiety and then I felt it.

He was analyzing my thoughts, my memories… How was it possible? Only the Yamanaka clan could retrieve Intel that way but… for Sasuke to…? I'm hardly surprised, the Uchiha are nothing short of amazing, and that's for sure. Each new thing he found out, my mind ached and so did my bones. I was getting weaker, my energy was fading from my body. I lost strength in my legs but with Sasuke's strong grasp clutching my shoulders, our eye contact was still very much intact. I groaned in pain, he finally let go of my weight and dropped me to the ground like a sack of hammers. My head hit the tile, I was almost out of breath. It makes me sick thinking I ever thought I loved a guy like him.

"So, you love him now? Is that it?" He cooed, leaning over to fiddle with my short hair, twirling between his slender fingers. I adverted my eyes, not answering him. He chuckles, darkly. "Has he really progressed that greatly…? For _you_ to have fall for him?"

He snapped his fingers, suddenly in mid-air, a white haired boy, even taller than Sasuke with razor sharp teeth started grinning down at me, along with a larger man with ginger colored hair wearing a calm expression.

"This is Karin's replacement?" the red haired man questioned, looking down with soft eyes at me. I could barely make out what they were saying, my vision and hearing was cutting in and out.

"As long as she doesn't have a smart mouth like Karin, we'll be fine. Too bad she'd not as cute as Karin though…" The lanky man with the fish like features groaned, looking down at me casually and then back to Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, you have a strange fetish for Uzumaki's. You two bickered back and forth." His comrade mentioned, shaking his head as if he was stressed.

"It was only because she was so cute when she got mad. You saw how red she got when I'd tease her about her little crush on Sasuke, don't cha Juugo?" Suigetsu pointed out, winking at the Uchiha with an amused smirk.

"Romance is something I'll never understand." Juugo stated, sounding uninterested.

"Let me make a bet…" Suigetsu sang, leaning down over my body with an expression of temptation and amusement wrapped into one. "She has the hots for you too, huh pretty boy?" He jested, springing back up as he began poking fun at Sasuke.

"Sasuke you should really cover her up, I can see her under garments." The other man noted, sounding concerned.

"Is this chick's favorite color pink or what? Even her panties are pink!" He chuckles, before taking a peak down, he licks his lips. I didn't possess any strength after being tied up in this genjutsu. Sasuke gripped my hands behind my back so I couldn't release myself. Suigetsu slipped the hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear with a devilish smile before helping me get back on my feet.

"I'll show you who's better. I'll make you love me again." Sasuke growled in my ear, before slipping his firm hand over my hot touch, no one else caught it. He brushed against my inner thighs, pulling the silky fabric down over my crotch before smirking back up at me with his sharingan on to remind me who's in charge here. I felt warm streams flow down my rosy cheeks. The light began to fade, I was blacking out as soon he struck me in my side pressure point.

Naruto… I won't let him take me away from you!


End file.
